dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Fictional aircraft in Dale Brown novels
Most aircraft in Dale Brown novels are modifications of real world United States aircraft or elaborations of real world technology. Bombers The bombers in Dale Brown novels are not actually true bombers, using AAMs and other advanced weapons to make them truly classified as "flying battleships". EB-52 Megafortress see Fictional military aircraft EB-1C Vampire II The EB-1C Vampire II is a modification of the B-1 Lancer supersonic strategic bomber used by USAF. It uses many advanced weapons and technology. The bomber carries the AIM-120 air-to-air missile and anti-ballistic weapons known as Plasma Yield Missiles. It is also capable of transporting, rearming, and refueling small UCAV's. The airframe is also modified by having no horizontal tail stabilizers and a shortened tail. The EB-1C also uses Mission Adaptive Skin Technology which slightly changes the fibersteel skin of the bomber, greatly enhancing the maneuverability. Utilizing super-cockpit technology ground crew can monitor all aircraft diagnostics and see what the pilots helmets are seeing. The engines are also very advanced, boosting the speed dramatically. This bomber is akin to the proposed B-1R bomber by Boeing. EB-2 Black Knight Used as a proof of concept aircraft the EB-2 Black Knight was a B-2 Spirit bomber modified with technology found on the EB-52 Megafortress (see Fictional military aircraft). Although part of the "E" series of bombers designed by USAF personal Brad Elliot and Patrick McLanahan the EB-2 designation is rarely used. It uses cruise missiles called "Disruptors" that use non-explosives to halt the enemy. The bomber also uses an electromagnetic field to disrupt radar beams. The aircraft was used only twice and then was scraped. RF-111G Vampire A modification of the F-111 Aardvark bomber, the RF-111G is not a true reconnaissance aircraft. Similar in concept to the EB-52 Megafortress the RF-111G completes defense suppression, laser bombing, and jamming. These planes were used only once and then sold to Australia because of political pressure despite resounding success. Fighters XF-15F Cheetah The XF-15F is a development of the F-15 S/MTD STOL and Maneuverability Technology Demonstrator aircraft, first seen in Day of the Cheetah. It should correctly be designated NF-15F, as it is a permanently modified F-15 flight test variant. It uses the S/MTD two-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzle, enlarged canard foreplanes with raked tips (per the cover illustration of the original paperback edition), mission adaptive wings and other technological advancements. In the first few chapters of Day of the Cheetah, the XF-15F is heavily modified as a chase plane, which significantly degrades its performance. F-32 and F-35 Both mentioned in passing in Day of the Cheetah as American fighters deployed in the early 1990s. Neither is related to the Boeing or Lockheed Joint Strike Fighter Program prototypes, both of which were expected to use the designator "F-24" in active service. Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles Much like real world UCAV these aircraft are generally used on missions of high risk. Unlike real world UCAV these are usually modified from bombers or operate from bombers. QB-52 Megafortress The QB-52 is the UCAV version of the EB-52 Megafortress. Primarily used for stationary patrols, the QB-52 is not much different from the EB-52. Beside the difference in crew the QB-52 can carry the MQ-35 Condor and a small amounts of passengers. QB-1C Vampire III Design with the same idea as the QB-52, the QB-1C is the UCAV version of the EB-1C Vampire II. This aircraft is controlled by a small ground crew in an exact mock-up of the cockpit. The aircraft is flown the same as the EB-1C and uses the same weaponry and avionics. RAQ-15 Stealth Hawk and U/MF-3 Flight Hawk The U/MF-3 Flight Hawk is a small and highly maneuverable UCAV prototype. The Flight Hawk can complete a variety of missions including SEAD, reconnaissance, and COIN operations.The RAQ-15 is the advanced, longer ranged, and stealthier version of the Flight Hawk. The RAQ-15 fires small "mini-Maverick" missiles and is extremely maneuverable because of its Mission Adaptive Skin Technology and lifting body design. The RAQ-15 can be rearmed, refueled and carried by the EB-1C Vampire II. The RAQ-15 is small enough to be carried on a radial launcher. MQ-35 Condor The Condor is a rapid insertion version of the RAQ-15. Capable of carrying four fully laden commandos, the Condor is launched from the QB-52. The Condor uses a small turbojet engine for the launch and then glides to the target. The Condor is undetectable but very vulnerable once it lands. QA-45 Hunter The QA-45 is a small UCAV prototype being developed at the end of the Russian-United States nuclear conflict. The QA-45 looks much like a small B-2 Spirit bomber but is loaded to complete air-to-air and other tasks as well as bombing. Special Operations Aircraft The special operation aircraft in Dale Brown novels are general used to support the elite Tin Man commando group. V-22 Osprey see main article V-22 Osprey MV-32 The MV-32 is the advanced version of the V-22 tilt-rotor aircraft. The traditional propellers found on the V-22 are replaced by advanced jet engines. It fires navalized versions of the FIM-92 Stinger and has two cannons. The MV-32 has enhanced range and speed over the V-22 and is traditional used in Tin Man support operations. MC-17 The MC-17 is the commando support version of the C-17 Globemaster III. It features advanced refueling, countermeasures, and transport options. The MC-17 is created with the same concept as the MC-130 Combat Talon. Single Category Aircraft These aircraft would only be represented in a one aircraft category so are grouped here. These aircraft are extremely unique. AL-52 Dragon The AL-52 Dragon is the airborne laser version of the EB-52 Megafortress. The AL-52 houses the laser in the internal bomb bays so that the laser is the only weapon the aircraft can carry. Once emitted from a truncated nose turret, the laser weakens the airframe of an ICBM (the main target of the AL-52 program) until it explodes in flight. The laser can also be used on aircraft and even small missiles such as AAM's and SAM's. XF-34 DreamStar The XF-34 is an extremely advanced fighter aircraft tested at the High Technology Air Weapon Center (HAWC). The XF-34 is controlled by thought and uses all of the latest missiles, the thought control program ANTARES, and thrust vectoring. The XF-34 is stolen by KGB deep cover agent Kenneth James and is then destroyed by pilot hero Patrick McLanahan. Real World Similarities Because of the fact that most of these aircraft are based off of real world technology some similarities can be found. * The EB-52 shares the same designation as the proposed EB-52J jamming aircraft bsed off of the B-52 Stratofortress. Also the USAF has considered replacing the eight engines of the B-52 Stratofortress with four high power engines. * The EB-2 shares many similarities to the real world B-2 Spirit and uses the same electromagnetic field that is speculated to be used by the real world B-2 Spirit. * The EB-1C is very similar to the proposed B-1R variant of the B-1 Lancer which uses AAMs and other missiles with F-22 engines for increased speed. * The RAQ-15 UCAV is similar in mission and design to the proposed X-45 UCAV by Boeing. * The AL-52 Dragon is very similar to the YAL-1A by Boeing which is based off of the 747. It is noted by the genius Jon Masters in Wings of Fire that the AL-52 lost in competition to the YAL-1A. See also * Dale Brown * Patrick McLanahan * Fictional military aircraft Fictional Aircraft in Dale Brown Novels